Daddy Loves Baby
by onlyeolbae
Summary: Dengan alasan tidak ingin kehidupan pribadinya terganggu, kini Park Chanyeol masih lajang di usianya yang sudah menginjak 27 tahun. Padahal ia sudah memiliki jabatan tinggi sebagai direktur 'LOEY' Enterprise. Tapi, itu semua tidak berlaku sejak ia mengasuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan rela memberikan segalanya./dady kink, smut, and NC/RnR?


**[Chanyeol's POV]**

•  
Tiga tahun yang lalu, ibuku membawa seorang bocah kecil ke apartemenku.

Ia memintaku untuk menjadi walinya. Mendengarnya saja aku sudah tidak habis pikir. Aku tidak tahu cara mengurus anak dan jabatanku sebagai direktur bahkan sudah sangat merepotkan. Terlebih lagi usianya masih 12 tahun. Ibuku bilang, bocah itu merupakan anak dari sahabatnya yang telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat.

Sejujurnya aku ingin menolak. Namun, jika diperhatikan, bocah itu memiliki paras yang sungguh menawan. Semakin aku menatapnya, aku semakin bimbang dengan keputusanku. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar situasi yang sangat menyulitkan.

Aku mulai berfikir keras, terlebih ketika mata puppy bocah itu balik menatapku. Dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya seperti boneka porselen, serta bibir tipisnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Aku meneguk salivaku kasar dan tanpa sadar mengutarakan keputusan bulatku.

"Baiklah."

Ah, sepertinya aku sudah gila.

 **.**  
 **.**

 **Chanbaek's Fanfiction**  
 **-Daddy Loves Baby-**  
 **Category : Boys love /boy x boy /gay**  
 **2018©onlyeolbae**

 **.**  
 **.**

"Ah! Da-daddy..eungh..a-ah!" Baekhyun mendesah kaget ketika aku menghentakkan penisku di lubangnya.

Ia mengerang nikmat seraya menjambak rambutku. Tubuhnya penuh oleh keringat dan bekas kiss mark, membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi dimataku. "Baekki.." bisikku seraya menggigit pelan daun telingannya.

"Da-daddy.. aku.. ah! Eungh.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan seketika penis mungilnya menyemburkan sperma. Aku terkekeh, dia sangat cepat terangsang membuatku gemas.

"Ah.. baby, kau benar-benar.." aku menyeringai dan mulai melumat bibir tipisnya. Masih menciumnya, aku menggerakan pinggulku sehingga ia mendesah di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Lubang Baekhyun menjepit penisku yang sedari tadi sudah berkedut di dalam. Baekhyun melepas tautan bibir kami kemudian mendesah nikmat. "Oh! Aah.. eunghh!"

Ah, lihatlah wajah manisnya terlihat sangat erotis. Air liur keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya serta suara desahannya membuat libidoku semakin memuncak. Aku mulai menghentakan pinggulku dan seketika spermaku keluar di dalam lubangnya. "A-ah..eungh.." desahku.

"Ah! Daddy.. uh.." ia juga mendesah setelah spermaku membasahi lubangnya. Aku mencabut batangku pelan membuat Baekhyun sedikit mendesah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lubangnya yang sudah sangat basah karena ulahku. "Da-daddy, jangan dilihat.." cicitnya pelan sambil berusaha menutup lubangnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa kau malu hm?" Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke arah wajahnya. Ah, dia benar-benar membuatku gemas. Aku hendak mencium dan melanjutkan aksiku, namun..

 _Drrttt... drrrrrt..._

Ponselku bergetar di atas meja, samping ranjangku. Aku berdecak kesal dan mengurungkan aksiku untuk kembali menjamah Baekhyun. Kuambil ponsel itu dan mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan untukku.

"Ada apa?" Sahutku. Suara Jongin, sekretarisku mulai mengutarakan maksud ia menghubungiku. Bajingan sialan, dia benar-benar mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat. "Ya, aku akan segera kesana." Tutupku seraya memutuskan sambungan.

"Daddy.. apa kau akan pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai menatapku sedih. "Baekki.. maafkan aku." Ucapku pelan seraya mencium singkat keningnya sebelum aku turun dari ranjang untuk bersiap-siap pergi.

Jongin menatapku tak percaya setelah kuberitahu alasanku hampir terlambat ikut rapat pagi ini.

"Ya Tuhan.. kau benar-benar tidak punya otak! Kau membuat bocah berusia 15 tahun itu bolos sekolah hanya untuk memuaskan nafsumu. Apa kau sudah gila?!" Jongin menatapku sambil setengah berteriak.

Aku yang sedang menyenderkan punggungku di kursi kini menatapnya sambil menyeringai. "Kau tidak tahu betapa erotisnya dia mendesah di bawahku, Kim."

"Kau memang iblis." Ucap Jongin membuatku terkekeh. "Oh, aku lupa. Bisakah kau menghubungi pihak sekolah Baekhyun? Katakan pada mereka bahwa bocah manisku sedang sakit. Aku tidak ingin dapat masalah karena ia tidak masuk hari ini."

Jongin menyanggupi permintaanku dengan berat hati kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Aku mulai mengambil ponselku, berniat menghubungi Baekhyun. Kuharap dia tidak bosan sendirian di rumah.

"Baekki, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" Tanyaku to the point ketika ia mengangkat sambungan telfonku.

 _"Ya daddy! Tapi, pantatku sedikit sakit.."_ balasnya membuatku terdiam dan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Sial, aku baru ingat kalau tidak menggunakan pelumas saat itu.

"Ah, maafkan daddy.. Sebagai gantinya, daddy akan mengobatimu setelah pulang nanti."

 _"Ti-tidak perlu."_ Tolaknya. Ah, padahal aku sudah membayangkan jika jemariku bergerak mengoleskan salep di selangkangannya. Jika saja aku sedang berada di rumah, maka—,

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiranku. Sialan. Umpatku dalam hati. "Baekki, maaf sambungannya akan ku akhiri. Jika ada yang kau inginkan, kau bisa beritahu tuan Lee." Ucapku dengan berat hati. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan di menit kemudian sambungan telepon kamj benar-benar terputus.

Aku menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu ruanganku untuk masuk. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita cantik tersenyum ke arahku. Sialan. Kupikir orang penting, rupanya hanya wanita jalang. Berani-beraninya dia menganggu waktuku bersama Baekki.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sibuk?" Tanyanya dan kini berdiri di depan meja kerjaku. "Berhentilah menanyakan omong kosong, nona Im." Ucapku datar. Ia tertawa pelan seakan aku baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku kemari karena ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Apa kau tidak keberatan meluangkan sedikit waktumu untukku?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dasar, dia membuatku muak. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa tersenyum jutaan kali lebih manis daripada wanita ini.

Aku menghela nafas kemudian menatapnya malas. Wanita di depanku ini merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang ingin dijodohkan denganku. Tentu saja semua ini tidak terlepas dari campur tangan ibuku. "Hei, sialan. Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Ucapku akhirnya karena sedari tadi ia membujukku.

Wanita itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar ucapanku. Ia mulai gugup memandangku. "Ba-baiklah.. mungkin lain kali. Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar, tuan Park." Ujarnya seraya berbalik untuk pergi.

Melihat kepergiannya aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih kasar untuk mengusirnya? Seperti jalang, mungkin. Ah, aku akan menggunakannya lain kali.

Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku pada pukul 08.00 malam, dan sampai di apartemenku pada pukul 08.30 malam. Sebagai hadiah kecil, aku membawakan Baekhyun beberapa kue yang kubeli saat perjalanan pulang.

"Daddy! Selamat datang!" Seru Baekhyun ketika melihat kedatanganku. Oh, sepertinya sedari tadi dia sudah menungguku pulang di depan pintu.

Melihatnya begitu senang membuatku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku. Ia mulai berlari ke arahku sehingga aku spontan merentangkan tangan untuk menyambutnya.

"Wuah! Daddy, kau membeli kue untukku?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha mengambil kotak kue yang masih terbungkus paper bag di tanganku. Kupikir tadi dia mau memelukku. Sepertinya dia tahu aku membawa kue setelah melihat label yang bertuliskan 'Cake House' di paper bag yang kubawa.

Aku tidak langsung memberinya kue dan malah mencondongkan sedikit tubuhku agar sejajar dengannya. "Baekki.. apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanyaku membuatnya teringat sesuatu kemudian memeluk leherku.

Ia tersenyum kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir. "Hehe.. aku lupa memberikan daddy ciuman selamat datang." Ucapnya membuatku gemas. Jika saja aku tidak ingat tentang pantatnya yang sakit, mungkin aku sudah menerjangnya sejak tadi.

"Apa kau mau kue?" Tanyaku membuatnya mengangguk semangat.

"Satu kue bernilai satu ciuman, baby." Ucapku sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. "Mengapa begitu? Bukankah tadi pagi daddy sudah banyak menciumi tubuhku?"

"Hm? Tadi dan sekarang adalah suatu hal yang berbeda, baby." Ucapku membuatnya langsung mengangguk pasrah.

Syukurlah aku membeli 2 lusin kue hari ini.

 **A/n :**

 **RnR?**


End file.
